


Morning messages

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Fen teaches Eliot about how messages are sent in Fillory





	Morning messages

I walked into the room and saw him curled up on the bed asleep.   
“Eliot...El?” I half whispered. He didn’t even move.   
I crawled into bed next to him and just laid there. I wondered if he would ever love me the way I so desperately loved him. I laid there and watched him sleep.   
I saw his eyes flutter and wondered if I should get up or if I should stay.   
He slowly opened his eyes.  
“Good morning.” I smiled at him.   
“Morning.”   
I laid there trying to think of something to say. I felt something crawling around at the end of the bed.   
“Are you playing footsie with me?” He smiled.   
“It’s not me...” I looked down to see a pair of bunnies hopping around at the end of the bed. “Bunnies” I laughed.  
“Ah. I see.” He looked down as one of the bunnies came hopping towards us. “Last encounter with a bunny it had an announcement I wasn’t exactly anticipating.” He smirked and sat up.   
“What is it now little furry conundrum?” It said nothing but just wiggled it’s nose and took a few more hops.   
“They don’t all talk.” I giggled. “Although some are messengers.”  
“Messengers? Like Fillorian texting?”  
“Texting?”  
“Sending messages to a distance.”  
“Oh. Yes. Like that.” I smiled picking up the smaller bunny and petting it. “Plus they’re soft.” I smiled.  
“How does it work?” He picked one up and began examining it.   
“I look forward to my visit. Idri.” The bunny spoke.   
“Holy shit.” He looked shocked and dropped the bunny on the bed.   
I couldn’t help but laugh. “Looks like Idri says hi.” I laughed.   
“That was slightly creepy.”   
“But it worked. See messengers. They can also go between worlds, but the smaller ones are usually local and still training.”   
“Well I’ll just save that info for later.” He smiled.   
I smiled back. I wanted to hug him so bad. He slowly stood up and walked around the bed. I turned to face him. He bent down and hugged me tightly.   
“I know all this fairy stuff has been like hell on you and it means a lot that you would do what you did. And thanks for the bunny info, I think.” He smiled. “Now, lets go get something to eat.” He held out his hand.   
I slowly stood up trying to work with my toeless balance.   
“I have an odd craving for carrots.”  
He laughed as we walked to the kitchen.


End file.
